


His Arbitrium

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventures on Sea!!, Alternate Universe - Historical, Captain Changkyun, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kihyun, Royalty, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Prince, A Captain, A Story.Prince Kihyun is the next in line to his Kingdom, a position that brings power and authority. He is trained for the title of King and has always obeyed orders given to him.Enter Changkyun, a Captain born to spend his life with the affections of the seas and adapted to the simple way of life. Yet everything changes when the young captain of the sea makes his way into Kihyun's once perfectly designed life, revealing and unravelling the truths and secrets that neither can avoid.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	His Arbitrium

**Author's Note:**

> Now Playing: Castle by Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flicker of something went past his face, but it had disappeared as soon as it came. “You sound expensive, Little Rose. Castle-born, almost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!!
> 
> It's another Changki fic, but this time it'll be a longer, paced out one! I'm really excited to bring what I have planned for you guys! The chapters will probably get longer as we go, as well as more details of the plot will be revealed!
> 
> A few warnings in advance, this fic will include some topics that may not suit your comfort zone! Don't worry, I'll always warn you guys before a chapter. 
> 
> Take note that this is purely fantasy and my own creation, it is not really based on or off of anything at all ~~
> 
> Enjoy!

Narrowed eyes watched on as one of the maids fumbled with the needle of a gold flower pin, preparing to fasten it as an accessory. With fidgeting hands and a trembling figure, Kihyun was almost apologetic towards her but remained silent. She was new for sure, inexperienced, young, and unaware of the challenges that would be given to serve her kingdom’s rulers well. His closest and oldest servant, Hyoyin tightened her hold on the collars of Kihyun’s overcoat as she waited patiently along with the rest of them.

As Kihyun watched her fumble on for a few more times, before taking the pin from her hand. 

“You have to unclip it from here,” He said gently, stretching his arm out so that the maid could see. “See? It’s here. Not on that end.”

Flustered, she bowed a few times before straightening back up. “I am so sorry, Your Highness,” She stuttered, avoiding Kihyun’s eyes. “I will not make the same mistake the next time.”

“It is alright,” He answered, chuckling softly to himself while he handed the pin to Hyoyin. He turned his head away as she carefully threaded it through the fine silk.

Kihyun was being dressed for the day. As usual, he’d asked his servants to bring his comfortable cotton pants and a slightly more luxurious top, along with an overcoat for warmth. It was incredibly casual for a prince and was prohibited, yet his servants obliged knowing that they could not argue with him. The most that would was that his parents would send him back for wearing “peasant garments”, but he did worry about them. 

“Your Highness?” Hyoyin’s husky voice cut through his thoughts as she held out a few options of accessory. Seeing that Kihyun had turned his attention to her, she continued. “Which hairpin do you prefer to use today? There is the ivory pin brought from all the way in the Norte Kingdom as a gift of alliance, or perhaps the bejeweled one from-“ 

“Any is alright,” Kihyun interrupted, already tearing his gaze away from the flimsy hair accessories. “You may choose. Whichever you believe looks the best.” 

Hyoyin hummed in affirmation before slipping the simple ivory pin through his tight bun of his dark brown hair and once she made sure that all the spare strands had been tucked in, she helped Kihyun out of his seat. Murmuring soft words of thanks, Kihyun walked out of the open door to find his best friend. 

“Hoseok?” Kihyun called out into the empty hallway as he turned and stopped to survey his train of servants following him. 

A figure slipped out from the tight line, head bowed. He wore a casual suit of armor, with his arms (massively huge) clothed in the same fabric of Kihyun’s overcoat. His hair fell in strands of vivid black contrasting against his pale flushed skin, accenting his inky eyes. “Your Highness.” Hoseok replied, bowing slightly as he came to his side. 

Kihyun smiling widely, feeling lighter after seeing his best friend. “Hoseokkie! Call me Kihyun, you know the rules.”

“I cannot call you by your name in front of everyone,” Hoseok answered with a delighted smile, folding his hands in front of him. “You surely must know that, Your Highness.” 

“Fine, then Prince Kihyun,” Kihyun pleaded, pouting slightly. At Hoseok’s hesitation, he added a “please?”

“As you wish,” Hoseok responded with a slight hint of amusement laced in his words. “Now let’s hurry, Prince Kihyun. Their Majesties are waiting for your arrival.” 

Kihyun felt his smile fade as he scoffed under his breath, turning to dismiss his servants. _Their Majesties._ A couple of ignorant, obnoxious and self-absorbed rulers they were. Not caring for any of Kihyun’s own opinions and ideas, they had planned out his entire life before he was even born, who he’d marry and when he’d reign, forcing him to follow the same schedule every single day to “prepare” himself to become King. There would be nowhere else to find him except in the library or his chambers, head buried in unpublished manuscripts, leather-bound books and piles of papers. Day after day, he reviewed the extensive list of etiquette rules, memorized all the laws that his father had declared and created civil relationships with his father’s advisors. Shaking his head, Kihyun turned his attention in front of him. 

They walked into the dining hall together, Kihyun making a beeline towards his usual seat near the front of the table and ignoring his parent’s pointed stares while Hoseok retreated to a corner in the room. He stood straight and folded his hands over him in respect, unmoving from his spot. 

Kihyun shot him a look full of curiosity and anticipation. Hoseok wasn’t eating with him. He wasn’t eating at all. 

Hoseok sent back an invisible shake of his head then looked over at the King and the Queen, who were sitting upright and expecting. 

_Huh._ Kihyun thought to himself with a bitter chuckle. _Another private talk? How private could anything get?_ It was most likely going to be another arranged marriage offer that he was going to reject again. Sticking his tongue back out at Hoseok, he took a seat.

“So Kihyun,” His father, the King started, leaning forward with his elbows to talk to him. Kihyun didn’t look up from picking at the unappetizing food in front of him. The King took no notice of his actions and continued, “Your mother and I have hired a new geography tutor for you.”

Kihyun snorted out an unkind laugh. _That’s private._ “What about the old one that lasted a month? What did he do again, sleep with one of the maids? Is that why you asked him to leave?” 

The King frowned at him, setting down his fork. “Absolutely not. Your mother and I have sensed that…” He trailed off, as if looking for some sort of effect to happen. “That you are too distracted. With him.” 

_I didn’t find him attractive and didn’t fuck him, he didn’t fuck me either,_ Kihyun thought to himself glumly. _What distraction?_ “He was my friend _._ Someone I would talk to. Like Hoseok,” He bit out, setting down his own fork as well and pointing a frustrated finger towards Hoseok stared back, his eyes wide open in surprise. “You dismissed Jihoon just as I was starting to have new friends?”  
“He was a _distraction,”_ Kihyun’s mother, the Queen, cut in. “You were being disturbed. You know very well that it cannot happen. If you wish to be a well respected and loved King in the future, you must follow our plan and stop being distracted from your studies.”

“Of course, distraction is not permitted.” Kihyun glared at the lumpy eggs on his plate. He was no longer hungry, instead a queasy feeling replaced it. “My life is the Kingdom’s, I must rule it well. I must become powerful to defeat the ocean and its subjects” 

“Exactly, you know already.” his mother replied calmly, her eyes glinting dangerously. He was reaching the limit. “Now finish your breakfast and pick better clothes, would you? We would not like to have you look like some commoner.” With a sneer, she turned her head away.

A sharp tug of annoyance and frustration rose in Kihyun’s chest as he pressed his lips together and placed his fork down. Pushing away from the table, he stood and turned to face his parents. “May I be excused?” He asked, forcing a polite smile on his mouth. The tone of his voice did not allow any sort of disagreement.

His father waved a careless hand towards the direction of the entrance, before shoveling more food into his mouth. Kihyun wrinkled his nose in light disgust and turned away from the sight.

Striding out of the room, he made sure that Hoseok was following him before switching to a different direction, heading for the kitchens.

“They’re so insufferable!” Kihyun burst out angrily, glaring holes at each servant he passed. “What do they want from me next, a princess to marry for a so-called peaceful alliance?”  
“Well I mean,” Hoseok shrugged lightly, easily catching up to Kihyun’s quick steps. “It’s probably going to happen. What more would you expect?” 

Kihyun stopped and whirled around. “That is exactly the reason why! I could not have expected anything from them, and so I do hope that they would not expect something from me.”

Turning back to face the door at the end of the hallway, he and Hoseok made their way to it. Stepping in, they were greeted with bright, fluorescent lights and the smell of freshly made delicacies. Kihyun felt himself wince as he looked away, eyes hurting from the sudden flood of light. 

A gasp rang out from somewhere at the left of Kihyun, immediately followed by a “Welcome, Your Highness! His Royal Guard!” 

Kihyun cracked a smile, spinning slowly to face Hoseok who was staring at the floor, the tips of his ears red in embarrassment.

“Is there anything that Your Highness and His Royal Guard would like to take or eat here?” A short, small woman with a Chef’s pin on her apron appeared, carrying a platter of minuscule chocolate cakes in both hands. 

Kihyun knew her name, for sure he did. _Was it Rosie? Rose, Rosa...Rosetta!_ “Thank you for your offer, Rosetta,” Kihyun spoke up smiling. She beamed when he addressed her, her smile stretching wider than it was already. “We would like some of those delicious looking cakes...perhaps some others as well.”  
Rosetta nodded with another quick bow before scurrying away, calling orders to the other cooks. Kihyun plopped on a nearby stool, slumping immediately once their eyes left him and dropped his head on the table. Groaning softly, he turned his head so that he was staring from the corners of his eyes at Hoseok who was still standing, watching him with an amused grin. Kihyun pouted at him, as best as he could with a side of his cheek smushed ( _smushed!)_ on the hard, cold table. 

“You know that if you relaxed in front of those cooks, they wouldn’t mind right?” Hoseok told him, his eyes in a permanent crinkle. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind-”

“I know,” Kihyun grumbled out, lifting his cheek from the table. He was sure that it had made marks on face. “I’m just too used to it. Showing others that “perfect” side of me.”  
At that, Hoseok snickered and said, “Perfect? Nah you’re not that.”

“Shut up,” He muttered, feeling the urge to rest his other cheek against the table. “Perfect means too many things. You don’t know which perfect I am.”

“That’s true,” Hoseok pouted, looking down at the stool besides Kihyun. Taking a seat, he leaned on his elbows to stare at Kihyun with wide eyes. “What’s your perfect, Your Highness?”

Winking at Hoseok, Kihyun grinned. “There’s many. So _many,”_ He paused in effect before continuing. “I am perfect at being endearing with those guests, I am perfect at botanic science, I am perfect at being the best friend for you, I am perfect at-”

“Woah,” Hoseok whistled, laughing incredulously. “So, Mr. Perfect Best Friend, who was the one that forgot his best friend’s birthday for the entire day until he had told you? Or the time when you walked past me at the Aestas Ball last summer?”

Kihyun flushed a light pink, waving his hands cutely in front of him in embarrassment. “I had forgotten!! I was so very busy that day, you would be aware of that…”

“Yes,” Hoseok chuckled lightly in reply, the dark strands of his hair falling gracefully against his forehead. “I know. But there was no excuse not to even say a Happy Birthday!” 

“But-” Kihyun was cut off by the sound of shoes clicking across the flour dusted floor. He promptly straightened and turned towards the source of noise. At the corners of his eyes, he could see Hoseok do the same. 

“Your Highness, here are the pastries that you have requested, along with some of our selection, chosen just to suit Your Highness’s and His Royal Guard’s taste,” Rosetta appeared with reddened cheeks from the heat, carrying a small tray of sweet pastries. “We are terribly sorry for having Your Highness and His Royal Guard wait, we did come across a small problem while making one of them, so please forgive us for the delay.”  
Kihyun dismissed her with a smile and a small wave. “It is alright, we understand. Besides, Hoseok and I were having a pleasant chat while we were waiting, am I right?” Casting a meaningful look towards Hoseok, Kihyun raised an eyebrow in expectation. 

“Yes, it was very pleasant,” Hoseok replied before pressing his lips together to stop his chuckles. “And thank you for these, we will enjoy them well.”

A few more words and praises were exchanged until Kihyun could sink his teeth in the chocolatey, soft eclair. Besides him, Hoseok hummed with delight, eyes closed in enjoyment. “That’s so fucking good.” He said roughly, reaching out to take a napkin from the pile on the table.

Kihyun hummed in agreement, not minding the foul language from Hoseok and instead focusing on the rich sweetness from the chocolate and the chewiness from the bread. Shoving the rest of the eclair in his mouth and stood up, dusting the crumbs off his pants. On cue, Hoseok looked up in confusion, still chewing on his second eclair. “Where are you going?”  
“To the library,” Kihyun answered, watching Hoseok chew with a grimace. “You may stay here to finish up, I have a few things to do before they call me to meet that new tutor.” 

“But you’ve only had one-” His best friend started after swallowing his bite. “Take some with you?” 

Kihyun hesitated, eyes straying towards the door. He had something to plan for. “No it is alright…as much as I’d love to take a few, I don’t think I’ll be able to.” 

After seeing Hoseok’s nod of confirmation, Kihyun slipped out of the bright, warm kitchen, to the familiar cold and empty hallway, where his servants waited for him.

Stepping into the library where Kihyun usually spent most of his time studying, he paused and took in the familiar musky smell. It was darkly lit with lamps From the furthest corner to the other end, scrolls and books filled every inch of the room, stacked besides in each other, organized in alphabetical order. It reached the ceiling, stretching way above almost until the human eye couldn’t even see the books. There were three floors to the entire library, the first and second floor open for visitors while the third was locked. That floor had been filled with all the restricted and banned books, which Kihyun frequented often in secret, taking nightly trips to the library. 

Folding his arms behind himself, he walked leisurely towards his favourite sitting spot at the window. Since the library was one of the highest points in the castle, it had a breathtaking view from all sides of the room. From Kihyun’s window, the Rose Garden loomed below, blooming freshly in all shades of colours. His gaze lingering on the clusters of red roses, he silently reminded himself to cut a few off later. 

Kihyun could feel himself staring longingly out the window and past the garden to the town past the castle walls. It was a decently sized town, with a population of eight thousand, constantly bustling with people hurrying from here to there, each determined to get something done during the day. There were small shops and stands at each and every corner of the town, filling the streets with chatters and joyful laughs from the people milling around. Kihyun wanted to be part of it.

There was a lot of things that he would’ve liked to be part of, like spending his weekends out under the shining sun, smiling and laughing with friends. Perhaps he’d go out to see the sunset on a hill? Feel the soft sand on a beach? Touch the icy cold water? Maybe he’d take Hoseok with him, they would be filling their stomachs with hot sweet potatoes and spicy and cheesy tteok. They could walk along the small, crowded streets without being recognized or known at all, admiring the little trinkets and handmade goods. 

There had been a time, however, when Kihyun had been able to step out into the world for the first time, He remembered the night very clearly and the handsome commoner’s smile. 

_Kihyun was strolling along the quiet streets, peering through the market stands, covered with a cloth and locked for the night. It was the first time that he had slipped out of the castle and wandered out to the streets and hopefully, it would not be his last. He had planned his escape during the day, and left his room at midnight. It was difficult to leave unnoticed without preparation beforehand, so Kihyun had excused all the servants who were placed in front of his room the day before. Making sure that he had dressed himself in appropriate dark clothes and a mask to hide his features, he snuck out of the side doors of the castle to the gardens. Getting past the walls was the easiest part. All it had taken was for Kihyun to bribe and throw the guard an Arum and a wink. Under circumstances, him as a Prince would be stopped at all times, but the guard didn’t recognize him. With a low mumble, the guard stepped aside._

_Kihyun grinned to himself. That was way too easy._

_He made his way across the nearly empty streets, pausing often to admire the small trinkets perched on each business’s stands. There were only a handful of commoners at that time, some muttering to themselves or the people beside them while others walked along in silence. For the first time, no one had eyes on Kihyun and it was the best feeling in the world. To be free._

_It tugged at him, releasing a sense unknown euphoria instead of dread. His heart felt full, excited and so so happy that he could nearly not contain it. Forming fists with his hands, he squeezed them tightly together to avoid yelling and jumping in ecstasy._

_Breathing in the fresh, cold air of midnight, he turned into another street as a small, packed stand caught his attention. There were countless of sculptures, seemingly made out of glass and some of stone. Kihyun moved closer, raising a hand up to move the cloth to take a clearer look of the glass souvenirs. There were ones made into a few in the shapes of magical creatures, small flowers and one that was shaped like a sausage._

_Kihyun giggled at it, amused by the way it curved and straightened at the end. Trying to push his laughter down, he shook his head to get rid of the mental image that it had created. Tearing his eyes away from the innocent object, he fixed his attention on a delicate rose carved out of glass then dipped into white tint. New beginnings,_ _purity, innocence, reverence, and a fresh start._

_His fingers itched to reach over to touch it, to hold it and to examine it, but before he could lift the cloth up, another hand was extended._

_Startled, Kihyun lost his balance, hands outstretched to take hold of anything close to him. Fingers closing around a dark sleeve of a commoner besides him, he grimaced and pulled himself up._

_It was a boy, around Kihyun’s age he supposed, dressed in all black, similar to Kihyun’s own outfit. His dark eyes scrutinized him from head to toe, mysteriously and almost judingly. Scowling at Kihyun, the boy flicked his arm away from his grasp._ _  
_ _Kihyun wasn’t even aware that he still had been holding onto the stranger’s arm, and now, his hands were empty and fluttered of nervousness. His breathing was becoming unsteadier by each second that passed, turning into gasps for air. He didn’t want to interact with him, he didn’t want to talk to a stranger, a commoner, he didn’t know how to, he had never-_

_“Are you okay?” The commoner’s low-pitched voice cut through his thoughts, most likely noticed that Kihyun’s eyes were darting everywhere as if looking for some sort of escape. He couldn’t stop his trembles, shutting his eyes in hopes that the commoner wouldn’t notice him._

_“Are you okay?” The stranger repeated, stepping closer to him now. He reached up with long, thin fingers (as Kihyun noticed through the haziness of his eyes) and pulled his hood down.The commoner had hair the colour of black ink, his eyes dark and unreadable. His features were handsome and quite striking. Kihyun ripped his eyes away from his face as he stared at the concrete._

_“Yes, yes I am,” He replied with a shaky exhale, untwisting his fingers and bowing to the commoner._

_Bowing._

_He, the Crown Prince, bowed to a commoner._

_Flushing immediately, Kihyun turned away from the boy and his chilling stare and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. To his surprise, a low chuckle filled the silence followed by another “I’m glad that you’re okay.”_

_Kihyun mumbled a few words in reply, having neither comprehend his words. The air was uncomfortable and so so tense, with the only sounds of him shuffling his boots. At that moment, he wanted to turn his back against the attractive stranger and return to his castle._

_“So Little Rose, what’re you doing at the dead of the night? It’s midnight, too dangerous for delicate flowers like you.” The commoner spoke up, clearing the earlier tension that had settled in. Taking in a look of Kihyun’s dainty shoes and dark fabric of clothes, he raised an eyebrow._

_Kihyun ducked his head down, a furious blush rising on his cheeks. Thankful for his mask that covered half of his face, he was unrecognizable to the public. “I simply had a sudden urge to leave the ca- house,” He said hurriedly, nearly revealing himself. “I could not sleep.” Kihyun lied, not raising his head._

_Polite. Be polite._

_He looked up begrudgingly, finding the stranger’s eyes once again. A flicker of something went past his face, but it had disappeared as soon as it came. “You sound expensive, Little Rose. Castle-born, almost.”_ _  
_ _A flurry of panic rose in Kihyun almost immediately. Hoping that his eyes wouldn’t betray his alarm, he looked away once again and answered with a nervous laugh. “No, I do not. It is just my,” He hesitated for a few seconds. “Just what I was taught.”_

_On cue, the shadow of a person appeared besides the commoner that Kihyun was talking to.Taking a step back, he felt his eyes widen in surprise and fear. There was no one besides the commoner and his short, stocky shadow. Darting constant nervous glances at the dark lump, he bowed again to the commoner with a mumbled goodbye before hurrying away._

_Kihyun presumed it to be a signal that it was time for him to return, but it could have been something else. The town was dangerous during night-time, not something that the dark-haired commoner had lied about. He heard of the stories. The stories where sea monsters rose from the oceans before midnight, ready to set out to land. Those residing in towns across the Kingdom would lock their doors and windows at night, to avoid the monsters. Kihyun had heard about the ocean whisperers, and how they were the ones who summon the monsters. He knew about the wars between the land Gods and the water Gods._

_Without looking back at the stranger, Kihyun rushed to return to the castle._

“Your Highness?” A voice rang out from somewhere behind Kihyun and cut his thoughts as he straightened, startled. “Your Highness!” It was one of his servants...Haeyin? 

“There you are!” His servant cried out, hurrying towards Kihyun, arms carrying fabrics of silk, outstretched. “Your Highness must go meet his new tutor! Her Majesty has requested these pants for you to wear. She said that you must change into them before the meeting.”

A wave of annoyance replaced the earlier feeling of tranquility as he grimaced, mumbling his thanks as he took the clothes. “Tell my mother that I will be there soon,” Kihyun replied, dropping the pants on the seat beside him. “I have to finish something.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Haeyin bowed, casting a glance at the clothes before scurrying out the library. 

Now, Kihyun had time for what he was preparing for the entire week. He was going to visit the city again, but this time he had another mission in mind. It was to figure _something_ out of everything that his parents hid from him. If it took him the entire night until dawn, he would stay in the city. If the legends were reality, he would at least prove them true.

Taking the garments, Kihyun slipped them on before leaving the vast library empty once again.  


The meeting passed fairly quickly, like a blur to Kihyun. It was because he could and did not concentrate the entire time to it, along with the fact that his tutor was a sixty three year old man with an upturned mustache. It had been a while since he had met someone supporting a mustache, with most men in the castle with beards. 

But that was not the main importance of that meeting, which appeared to be a little disappointing and boring. Kihyun had sat through an hour of pure ennui, fiddling with his shirt buttons, then touching the silky fabric of his pants, he was restless. Once he was free to wander off, he left the room so quickly someone would think that some weird and shocking thing happened.

  
  


Once the night fell and the last rays of the sun disappeared, Kihyun began to count the minutes until it was time to leave. While he watched the bells ring softly from the water clock out his window, he dressed and clasped the lock of his necklace on the back of his neck. The very rose charm made out of glass, tinted with white paint at the corners, dangled at the end and cold to the touch. It had been the same charm that he had seen the last time Kihyun was out in the city, the one that the handsome stranger had his eyes on as well. 

Kihyun would spend days and even _weeks_ just to find out who the stranger was. Why the shadow had appeared behind him, why he did not notice anything, and why it had intimidated Kihyun so much. Would he get to meet him again? Perhaps he would again, this time? Would the commoner be waiting for him? At the same spot, rounding the corner, next to the market stands? 

If he could remember Kihyun, even though he was covered from head to toe with only his eyes showing, it would be an incredible feat. _If only he would..._ Kihyun thought to himself, as he turned away from the water clock. Taking a shaky breath in, he clenched and unclenched his hands in nervousness. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, or lie to anyone that he _wasn’t_ anxious for what was about to happen. He didn’t know what to expect, neither did he know how to prepare for it. 

The last ring cut its way through the silence of Kihyun’s room, signalling that it was already midnight, the perfect time for him to leave. 

Taking one last look around his room and his belongings, he slipped out of his chambers, his heart squeezing as if someone had grabbed it and held tight. There wasn’t any time to be afraid or anxious though. There was hardly enough time to worry about being caught in the middle of the streets. 

Inching the gates open, Kihyun moved out quietly, making sure to push the lock back in place before stopping to stare at the shadow of the castle. He was out, no longer under the protection of the castle.

Above him loomed the foggy endless sky, the stars shimmering strongly like thousands of fireflies, lighting up the night. The scatter of lights against the rough slabs of concrete sang the greatest symphony in a domain where no sound travelled — and Kihyun waited for their signal. They hummed to the slumbering creatures snoring softly, to the ones wide awake, and to the oceans who watch. There was nearly no sound, aside from the gentle gusts of wind, whistling softly against the rustling leaves of the trees. An occasional chirp of a bird of the night, a soft chatter from the distance, a single susurration of the river nearby.

Kihyun let out a soft sigh, his heart feeling strangely light now that he had left. Following the path down to the city, he pushed the thoughts out of his head and headed towards the crowd.

Blending in with the dark shadows of the small houses and market stands, Kihyun found himself standing in front of the same stall that he had met the commoner and purchased the glass rose. Pushing himself onto his tiptoes, he peered down at the small huddle of commoners for the same dark-clothed man with striking, yet unreadable eyes. 

Nothing. 

Kihyun pouted, feeling disappointed. He had been hoping to meet the man again, but he wasn’t there waiting for him.

_But of course. Who’d be waiting for you, a nobody in the city, a prince in the castle?_

Trudging on and ignoring the commoner’s whispers and judging looks towards him, Kihyun pushed blindly at the sea of people. It was strange to see commoners fill the dirty streets at midnight, attention all turned to the distance. Glancing curiously at their expressions, Kihyun followed their line of sight until his eyes rested on a massive ship looming before him at the front. 

Oh. _Ohhh._

Kihyun had never heard of these ships before. He was lectured, yes, that there were boats around the town used mainly to transport goods and such, but no one had ever told him about _these._ Big was an understatement. The red, brown, and beige boat stretched out endlessly, the wood appearing to be made out of an expensive material. On the two sides of the boat were the words “Quattuor Maria” etched with bright red, contrasting against the pale beige. It was like the pirate ships that Kihyun had read about, unknowing that their own country had them. 

Out of the corners of his eyes, Kihyun could see a group of men (most likely sailors) exiting the entrance of the boat, pick up a few boxes containing supplies, and stepping back in. An idea struck Kihyun and before he could acknowledge it, his feet were already moving towards the ship.

Pushing past the commoners in front of him with his hands that were protected by his sleeves, Kihyun reached the base of the ship. Staring at the objects, sailors, and the entrance in front of him, he moved quickly. 

Dressing in all black was probably one of the wisest things that Kihyun had ever chosen to do. The night was dark and the only lights that illuminated were the ones the sailors and a few commoners were holding. Besides that, it was pitch black. Crouching down behind a box, he waited for the next round of sailors to exit before clambering in. 

Wincing as he stepped in through the entrance, Kihyun found himself staring two torches, lighting his way deeper into the ship. The smell of old rubber and drenched wood made their way to his nostrils as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He’d have to deal with it for most of the trip, at most.

If his plan worked, he’d find himself at another island, or country perhaps. If the sailors caught him before they arrived, he would be in trouble. 

With his eyes darting around at all the corners of the small corridor, Kihyun searched frantically for a place to hide. A place in the shadows, preferably. 

Ducking and folding himself into a sharp corner, he held his breath and waited. Loud footsteps sounded, deep, rough voices making their way to Kihyun’s ears as he trembled in place. His heart was beating so loud, he feared that they would’ve been able to hear it. Squeezing his eyes shut and making his body even smaller, Kihyun took quiet inhales in the dusty room. 

The sailors stormed past his hiding spot, eyes glaring straight at the front, and took no note of Kihyun’s small figure. 

“Close the door!” A hoarse voice rang out, followed by a chorus of “aye”. The entrance creaked to shut, and Kihyun was swallowed in darkness.  
  
  
  


Kihyun should have expected it. If only he had been thinking clearly, he wouldn’t have found himself staring at the dark brown floorboards, covered with moss and other disgusting particles. 

He had been hiding in his corner for a few hours since the boat left the port, feeling queasy and unsettled as he waited. Kihyun could tell that the day was gradually becoming brighter, through the cracks of the wooden door. Beginning to feel restless, he stayed quiet for a few more minutes before reaching out to poke his head out from his tiny corner.

There was no one.

Deeming it to be safe, Kihyun crept out from his spot and stretched, feeling his bones crack from staying in one position for a long time. Before Kihyun could do anything else, the door squeaked open and a gust of wind, dust and light blew into his eyes. Hands grabbed him by his shoulders and yanked him out of the corridor, into the daytime. A sickening blow hit his leg as he tried to pull away from the sailor, making Kihyun fall and scream with pain, lungs hurting from the lack of air. Inhaling in dust and random particles, he coughed and tried to wretch himself away from their grasp again. Digging his elbow into the sailor’s chest, he twisted under their hold, ready to slip out and hit the ground. 

_It will be alright, it will be alright. I am the Prince of the Austra Kingdom, the one and only in line for the Crown, I will be alright._

_Will I?_  
“What-” Kihyun yelled out, wincing as the sailor locked him in place again and pulled too hard on his arm. “Fuck.” He was being distracted.

“Come here you lil’ sneak,” The sailor growled into his ear. Shivering, Kihyun pulled back and glared at his hawkish, wrinkled face with disgust. “Who’re you to escape?”

Yanking Kihyun to his feet, he pulled him out across the floor boards before pushing him down once again. “Lower that pretty head of yours, before he comes.”  
“Who is this He?” Kihyun gritted out, glaring straight ahead in defiance before he ducked down.

“Our Captain.”

Kihyun froze from his position on the ground, ears buzzing and head whirling. He was kneeling on the dirty ground as a Prince, yet nothing struck him more fearful than this. Hands trembling, he tried to press the flurry of fear down his chest and ignored the smug looks sent his direction. He was being forced to meet the Captain, who may be a forty-something year old with a greying beard and foul smelling clothes. 

He would be in danger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hashtag for this is #HisArbitriumAO3 so come yell about it!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! your support (kudos, comments) means the world to me!
> 
> find [me](https://twitter.com/kihyunqx)!


End file.
